User talk:Jackiespeel
Welcome Hi, welcome to WikiTea! Thanks for your edit to the Types of Tea page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Wiki So basically, we are the only two contributing members on this wiki? Are there any active admins? Admin Rights Do you have administrative privileges? Nick Lewis 23:44, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, they only apply for the wiki you work on. Nick Lewis 16:14, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :: lists the admins normally, but the founder, Gad, never edited the wiki after creating it. You or Jackiespeel should try to adopt this wiki. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 29 Jul 2011 12:47 PM Pacific If you don't like some changes I make... Please leave a message on my talk page. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 29 Jul 2011 12:47 PM Pacific Congratulations! Congratulations on your recent adoption of the Tea Wiki! — SpikeToronto 06:21, July 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. You should consider changing the welcome message setup so that it comes from the last sysop working rather than from Wikia Staff. Also, you might want to develop a welcome message customized for the site. See for more details. Best wishes! — SpikeToronto 06:28, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Promoting admins Now that you're a , you can promote other users to admins (sysops). Think very carefully before promoting users. Users who have proven themselves as admins on other good wikis are good candidates, but active, friendly, hard-working, and mature users are also good candidate. How to promote regular users to admins: # Got . # Enter the username you want to promote and click "Edit user groups". # Click the "administrator" checkbox until the check mark appears. # Enter a Reason: for the promotion (doesn't have to be super detailed) and click "Save user groups". -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 31 Jul 2011 3:16 PM Pacific Wordmark and background I hope you like them. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 1 Aug 2011 11:55 PM Pacific :The wordmark is awesome!!! The transparent background makes it somewhat hard to read, though. Also, what are those things supposed to be? The stuff in bubble tea? It looks like highly magnified molecules … How about a colour theme dominated by a shade of green somewhat akin to the shade of Japanese green tea? Like this (YellowGreen). Or, the first flush leaves on a tea plant? Again, the wordmark is wonderful!! You’ve outdone yourself with that one Fandy! — SpikeToronto 22:48, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::The background was sort of a quicky. I knew the round teabags would tile well, so that's what I started with. My original plan was to do a background based on tea plan fields, so I will work on that next. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 3 Aug 2011 9:18 AM Pacific :::Ah! Round Tetley teabags! Now I see what they are! Thanks for the clarification. :) — SpikeToronto 04:47, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jackie! I came over to turn Achievements on for you, but I see that you already have them on. So, it worked! I also notice that you turned on Comments. I think that comments are fine for the Blog and Userblog namespaces, but that’s about it for an encyclopedia, which this is. In the main/article namespace, the sort of things that people might add to comments would better serve the development and improvement of articles in the talk namespace. Plus, it is easier to monitor and police a talk page than screenfuls of comments I understand that with CSS you can set comments to not appear in those namespaces in which you do not want them. Fandyllic would be the person to ask. Anyway, this is all just my opinion. Ciao for now! — SpikeToronto 05:24, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :I am more of a 'text and research' person than 'technicalities' - and some of the library terminals I use are slow to the point of disrupting thought patterns - so change settings if appropriate. — Jackiespeel (talk) 14:30, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi Jackie! I brought your response over here to keep the thread together so that it is more easily followed. Fandyllic could more quickly turn off comments in all namespaces except Blog and Userblog than I could. He’s one of the techie whiz kids around Wikia! As for the slowness that you mention, it has to do with a change Wikia made in the software recently. To fix it, some things at MediaWiki:Wikia.css need to be changed. It has something to do with the interaction of #WikiaPage, #WikiaPageBackground, and #WikiaBackground, with changes made by Wikia to the theme designer, or something like that. Again, Fandy could fix it in a jiffy … and know what he is doing to boot! If Fandy can’t get to it, though, let me know and I’ll get it done! — SpikeToronto 02:06, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::P.S. I made some changes in the theme designer. If it is still slow, then we’ll try with CSS. — SpikeToronto 02:10, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::P.P.S. It seems to be a bit quicker. I made some more changes through the theme designer. If you do not like the colour at the far sides, let me know and I’ll go with a lighter/paler green. Okay? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 02:19, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::P.P.P.S. Regarding achievements, you might want to read . It tells you how to customize the badges, should you want to. — SpikeToronto 08:35, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::UPDATE: I just discovered that comments are always on for Blog and User blog namespaces, which is good. Therefore, if we do not want it for articles, preferring instead that people use talkpages, we can just turn them off and they will still be turned on in the Blog and User blog namespaces. You can see ' ' where I turned them back off. Finally, I think the speed issue caused by the transparent background is fixed. But, let me know if you do not like the colors. We can customize them even more. Ciao! — SpikeToronto 12:53, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::The colours are fine. Perhaps some of the awards (brewing up X number of articles etc) could involve teacups (using Windows paint program to create a simple diagram). — Jackiespeel (talk) 13:33, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::I brought your comments back over here. It helps to follow a discussion thread if it is all kept in one place. So, generally, when you’re having a talkpage discussion with someone, all posts to it are made where the discussion thread began. As for someone starting a discussion thread with me, I usually prefer if they come to my ATW talkpage. But, on wikis where I am privileged enough to have the sysop bit (i.e., be an Administrator), then it makes more sense for someone on that wiki (e.g., the Tea Wiki) to go ahead and contact me on my talkpage on that wiki. You must be very creative, because I think your achievement idea is a great one! If you need help in that area, though, you should speak to Fandy. He is very creative in that regard. He designed the Admin Tools Wiki’s new wordmark and logo, plus logos and wordmarks for scores of other wikis here at Wikia. Finally, this wiki still seems very slow to me. So, I’ll have another look at the CSS regarding the background. TTFN! — SpikeToronto 06:57, August 14, 2011 (UTC) edits Hi Jackie! I made a bunch of edits today in the . It is a work in progress. But, as it is getting very late, I want to leave off for now. If there are any changes I’ve made that you don’t like, please just let me know right here below this posting. (One thing I don’t like is how the new profiles don’t fit our color scheme!) Thanks! — SpikeToronto 06:15, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jackie! The other day you mentioned that you were interested in customizing the achievement badges here at TeaWiki. To do that, go to . Hope that helps! — SpikeToronto 06:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :When I get the time... Jackiespeel (talk) 13:16, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::When the time comes, let me know if you want any help. I’ve never done it before, but between us, we can probably figure it out. :) — SpikeToronto 13:26, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Categories Setting up categories is tricky, but here is how it works. If you want a page like say Earl Grey Tea to appear in the "Black teas" category, you would either add Category:Black teas to the source of the Earl Grey Tea page and Publish or click the little "add category" button at the bottom of the page, type "Black teas", press Enter, and click Save. The tricky part is that even though this adds Earl Grey Tea to the category, it doesn't actually create the Category:Black teas page (which you may notice by the red link, if it isn't created) which has to be done separately. Managing categories is one of the weak point in MediaWiki and thus Wikia based wikis. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 19 Aug 2011 3:31 PM Pacific Editor Hi Jackie! I see you’re going great guns on this wiki. Way to go!! I wanted to ask you when you want to switch over to the new editor (RTE). We are currently using here at WikiTea, the old RTE. When you post over at the Community Central forums you’ve probably noticed that they’re using the new RTE. Eventually, all wikis at Wikia will have to use that new RTE. However, any wiki can elect to switch over now, if they want. What I wanted to ask you is: Would you like me to swith us over to the new RTE? It only takes a few seconds and a few mouse clicks. Let me know here in this thread; I have your talkpage on my WatchList. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 20:42, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :I know little about different editors - can you clarify? (And can we get a few more contributors?) Jackiespeel 22:00, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm … okay … so I guess you haven’t noticed the difference when you’re over at Central editing a forum versus here. If you go to Admin Forum:Companies and wikis at Community Central, and click on the edit button, you’ll see the new editor. If you go to any page here at WikiTea and click on the edit button, you’ll see the old editor. I am proposing activating the new editor — the same as the one you see when you edit Admin Forum:Companies and wikis — here at WikiTea. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 23:48, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I prefer Monoblock - and if you think the changeover will work better, do it. Jackiespeel 21:26, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::It’s moot now. It was just announced that all wikis will be switched over by Central Command tomorrow. I already did it, but it was going to happen in less than 48 hours anyway. The Monobook editor will remain unchanged. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 10:16, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::P.S. Regarding getting more WikiTea contributors, you might want to add WikiTea to the list at w:c:community:Admin Forum:Whose wiki needs editors?. TTFN! — SpikeToronto 10:25, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Perfect advertisement! Hi Jackie! You know on all wikis here at Wikia there is a banner ad across the top of the Main Page? Well, when I just this moment came to WikiTea, the ad across the top of the mainpage was perfect! It was an advertisement for tea!! It was perfect. For all I know it’s been tailoring them like that before, but I only just now noticed. Enjoy your weekend! It's a long weekend in both the United States (Fandyllic) and Canada (me!): Labor/Labour Day is Monday. (You can guess which one of us celebrates the one with, and without, the u''!) TTFN! — 'SpikeToronto' 01:28, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Thanks for the pointer to the list of tea-related quotations! Robin 07:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC) MessageWall Jackie: Would you please comment at, and !vote at, User blog:SpikeToronto/MessageWall. Thanks! — 'SpikeToronto' 06:04, November 16, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE: Jackie, in response to 'your comments, I’ve since '''added images and links to more detailed pages regarding the MessageWall in userspace. This is going to be rolled out to all wikis in Q1 2012. If we want to have any input into its final form — reporting glitches, oddities, and the like — we can only do so by using, and becoming familiar with it. I would very much appreciate it if you could look again at the blog asking when we should activate it here at WikiTea. (Currently, the voting is 3/0/0.) Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 10:23, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Oasis or Monobook? That is the question! Hi Jackie! Which of the two skins here at Wikia do you use: * Oasis (see example) * Monobook (see example) Thanks! — SpikeToronto 13:07, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :I prefer 'standard Wiki' layouts 'of whatever kind' (and am using an Archives cybercafe that tends to block most wikia pages even if harmless). Jackiespeel 15:36, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I’m no further ahead! :) Would you mind going to ' '. Then scroll down near the bottom and see which of the two skins is ticked? I’d really appreciate it. Enjoy your weekend! — SpikeToronto 18:12, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :::My tastes are for Monobook, or the skin that was abandoned 'and suchlike layouts.' Jackiespeel 19:18, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I can understand the attraction to Monobook. It was the first skin I used, I still use it at Wikipedia, and find that I can work more quickly in it. However, here at Wikia, I switched to Oasis. I did so because, once you get used to it, it has some benefits: * Various quicknav components that let you quickly navigate the wiki: ** The customizable, floating toolbar. ** The customizable, drop-down Wikia menus at the top of the screen. ** The customizable, drop-down wiki menus at the top of the screen. ** The customizable, drop-down user menu at the top of the screen. * The skin itself is highly customizable, and there is a large number of Wikians who can help with any aspect of that. * It presents the wikis attractively since virtually every wiki at Wikia has been formatted/optimized for it. * It lets you take advantage of many of the new features that have been added over the past several months. For example: ** Wikia chat ** ProfileMastheads ** Newly re-designed, drop-down wiki menus (top of the screen) * As Bureaucrats/Administrators, it is the skin that the vast majority of visitors to, and members of, our wikis use. If we are to be able to ensure the best experience for them, we need to see the wiki as they see the wiki. * As Bureaucrats/Administrators, we cannot truly maintain the wiki unless we know how it is functioning/operating in the Oasis skin * As for editing, you can make the Oasis editor very closely approximate the Monobook editor with these changes to your preferences. I know it takes a bit of getting used to, but the switch is worth it. My home Wikia wiki had been optimized for Monobook. So, when Wikipedians stopped visiting it, and Wikians started visiting it, the latter group had no use for the wiki because it neither functioned well, nor looked good in Oasis. We’ve spent months getting the wiki to work well in Oasis. It has paid off in the end. But, it only was possible because we Bureaucrats/Administrators switched to Oasis in order to ensure the best experience for our members and visitors. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 10:59, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Talkback: User blog:SpikeToronto/MessageWall Talkback > User blog:SpikeToronto/MessageWall. — SpikeToronto 13:28, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Tea quotes Hi. Thanks for the suggestion! I have limited time for wiki contributions these days, but I'll try to stop by occasionally and add to this wiki. I do like tea and quotes. And feel free to improve on the Tea article on the Lifestyle hub. -- CocoaZen 01:42, November 30, 2011 (UTC) New Page Patrol Hey Jackie! Periodically, as part of maintenance, we need to perform New page patrol duties. :) For some reason at Wikia, if a new page is created by anyone other than an Administrator, it remains listed as unpatrolled. A list of new, unpatrolled pages can be found here. Right now the list is rather long because I had forgotten about it at this wiki. So, I’ll whittle it down by marking them as patrolled. Note that when someone goes through and marks unpatrolled pages as patrolled, you will not see any activity in or . All that will happen is that the list will change. TTFN! — SpikeToronto 10:01, December 4, 2011 (UTC) A useful idea I noted that you responded "What is needed on Wikia central somewhere is the equivalent of the troubleshooting guide/quick reference found in most equipment manuals" to a message I'd left for SpikeToronto. It's probably a useful idea, but it's more likely to be seen by someone in a position to implement it if you left it on a forum on Wikia Central, not here. -- BruceG 04:00, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Company website section I'd noticed that the tea company pages had a mix of different formats for the section giving the company website. I designed a template so it's easier to put them all in to look alike (see any of my recent edits to a tea company page). I had at first one problem when the company name began with "The" but I found out (by digging around the pages on Wikia Central) how to fix it so we don't get two "The's" at the start, and I think it works nicely. So I suggest you might start using it too, which will save you a bit of typing. Right now, SpikeToronto and I seem to be the only ones besides you editing on this Wiki. So I hope that you find my work on here useful. (I'm running three wikis on Wikia myself, so I might need to cut down my time on here some. But this is one I hope to keep contributing to.) -- BruceG 12:23, December 27, 2011 (UTC) You’ve been doing an amazing amount of work Bruce. It’s great! Also, your new template — — is terrific! I haven’t had a chance to look at the other new ones you created. * Template:Wikiamain * Template:Wikia linkage documentation * Template:Wikialink * Template:Wikilink But, I’m sure they’ll be equally useful. As for me, I only work on administrative tasks (MediaWiki namespace, maintenance, etc.), so your content contributions are tremendously appreciated. Without them, there would only be Jackie, whom I’m sure is wonderfully pleased to have someone sharing the content burden. — SpikeToronto 01:54, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::The four templates I created that you mention are ones I constantly find myself using on the other wikis I edit on, so I ported them over here because I've been finding myself needing them here too. I'm trying to help Jackie on here the way I wish I could get some help on the wikis I run — but can't seem to get any. -- BruceG 11:51, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Just didn't want you to think I was stepping on your toes I just wanted to make sure you understood that I understand this was "your" wiki, as I'm running three and want to adopt a fourth, and I know I can get a bit "proprietary" about mine -- there are things I want to do "my" way there, and I don't like it when people ignore this. So I don't want to go further at configuring things here than you're willing. But it looks as if you have no problem with what I'm doing, so I'll go ahead and port over some tempates I use on my three (hopefully, soon to be four) wikis that aid in my editing. -- BruceG 14:09, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :The ones I run are Broadcasting, Metro, and Cheese. I'm hoping to adopt Sausage. -- BruceG 16:42, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ::As we all know, no one “owns” any wiki or its content. :) (See WP:OWN.) So, I’m sure Jackie doesn’t think you’re stepping on anyone’s toes and is grateful for your tremendous efforts. — SpikeToronto 01:57, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :::There's a big difference between Wikipedia, with its numerous editors coming on all the time, and a wiki like this one (or my three). I think that, whatever WP:OWN may say, if someone is the only editor, and even if they are the only Admin, on a wiki for a long time, that person really has to be considered the owner. -- BruceG 11:55, December 30, 2011 (UTC) In practice, with low-volume, low-traffic wikis, you may have a point. However, it is not one Wikia agrees with. From Wikia’s perspective, if there is any “ownership”, it is they who own the various wikis, hence why they will not allow closure of a wiki when there is a “fork”. Generally, the collaborative, collegial nature of a wiki is such that ownership belongs to the wiki’s community of editors, readers, and visitors. But, as you say, when all three are embodied in, more or less, one person, then that one person would seem to, de facto, own the wiki. I know at my home wiki, there was a period of several months where I was the only person working there. I made thousands of edits improving and re-designing parts of the wiki, etc. Now that there are more people active on it, and given that I want their help in maintaining and improving the wiki, I find I often have to stifle the urge to express ownership and instead focus on the team progressing the wiki together. — SpikeToronto 14:33, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :::As we 'deal with' different areas, why should we argue over possession? And, following a different thread - why should WP delete links to other wikis which deal with particular areas of interest in more detail /allow original research and can otherwise complement WP? Jackiespeel 13:54, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn’t say anyone was arguing over possession. It’s more a case of trying to determine how much deference is owed the person whose commitment has brought a wiki to the state that it is today. (The answer: oodles!) On the other issue, deleting such links is most often a matter of policy at Wikipedia. (See WP:SPAM, WP:EL, and WP:ELNO.) You might be okay adding links to very specific tea articles in those articles’ external links section. — SpikeToronto 14:33, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I think the most that can be expected is 'the general tone and preferred layouts' of the wiki (eg my 'Comment in reply to the IP contributor' on the main page talk page) - and everybody has their pet preferences and peeves. WP may have its policies - but directing people who wish to 'explore detail' (aka 'useless trivia' and fancruft http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Fancruft to anybody not into the subject) to the relevant wiki/other contributory website is likely to contribute to Jeremy Bentham's greater happiness of the greater number (and on Londonwiki I would have (article on football club) with (link to wiki) rather than have '53 years worth of statistics and mentions of all participants (even if only participating in one game). Spike - I just looked at Toronto wiki: seems to be 'a reet load of neeps': what can be done with it? Jackiespeel 16:25, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :I for one would like to see more links to Wikia wikis over at Wikipedia, but some Wikipedians can be rather fusty, nitpicky, and narrow in their interpretation of the rules. As for the Toronto Wiki, if I understood the meaning of a reet load of neeps, I might have an answer for you! :D — SpikeToronto 01:20, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Scottish (it being Hogmanyish) - a right load of turnips: a fair proportion of the articles are advertising, 'events of (month) 2006' and other unWikilike materials. Jackiespeel 11:17, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks Jackie for the explanation! — SpikeToronto 06:09, January 1, 2012 (UTC) London wiki pages I'll have to look at what's there. There probably are useful pages which might warrant linking, but that's a wiki I didn't even know about. -- BruceG 01:45, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :There are lots of wikis where only one person seems to be doing all the work. And some where a second person gets involved for a short while, loses interest, and it's back to one again. I wish I could figure out how to get more people involved on a particular wiki. (But then, I had one person who was doing a lot on Broadcasting, but didn't really understand how I wanted the pages organized, so he created lots of pages that have useful data, but not properly broken down, so that to get things right will require more work than if he'd done nothing at all. Yet I can't bear to simply throw away his work by deleting the pages. There's information that I want to have on the wiki, but just not set up the way he did it.) One person started to do things on the Cheese Wiki, but he seems to have hit some serious time pressure, so although he seems interested in helping, I can't count on him to take the burden off me there. -- BruceG 13:02, December 29, 2011 (UTC) you want to becume Affiliates with geisha world 22:43, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Teapot Diversions I came across a website, Teapot Diversions: a news journal of everything tea, that I thought might interest you. (Homepage: http://teapotdiversions.com) Start with “1941 Film Offers Tips for Tea Making” and have a look around from there. Have fun! :) — SpikeToronto 11:14, January 9, 2012 (UTC) New template You have frequently expressed a desire to standardize references etc. To this end, I have created a template so that if you want to refer people to a more comprehensive article on Wikipedia, you can do it easily. will do it if the name of the page is the same as the name of the Wikipedia page; if they are different, then use (without the quotes!) -- BruceG 14:23, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Templates There are two ways of removing the red links. You can either copy the template from Wikipedia (or, if they are on that other Wiki that SpikeToronto mentioned, from his wiki) so it exists on WikiTea (I did so for one just now) or yiy can find the pages that use the template and change them all. The first is the easier task, I think. -- BruceG 17:54, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Dormant wikis I took a look at some of the dormant wikis you listed on the "Tea in the Wikiverse" page. One has not been edited since last August, another since last May (and that was a really minor edit; nothing has been done, really, since a year ago). My suspicion is that none of your queries as to whether anyone wants to link those Wikis with WikiTea will even be noticed by anyone — I think you can just go ahead and put in a pointer on those wikis to this one, if you want. Obviously, if someone really objects, they will remove it, but I will be very surprised if there is anyone who objects. -- BruceG 00:23, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Teamwork Hi, I noticed that you are an admin and you adopted this wiki. I would like to mention some things to you. I founded my own wiki that is very similar to this one. It is Horticulture and Soil Science Wiki. Spike is working closely with me as I am fairly new to wikia. I've already added a page here in Wiki tea (Tea processing ). I am excited to keep helping with Wiki Tea. I am a horticulture major and love anything to do with plants and agriculture. I would like for you here at Wiki Tea to feel free to contribute to H&SS. I have no editors other than myself and Spike at the moment (he is an admin at H&SS). We've gotten 143 up but with very little content. Again, I look forward to working closely with Wiki Tea and helping to grow both wikis. B.D. Landry 09:27, February 6, 2012 (UTC) My knowledge of HSS is limited - and I am developing the London Wiki if you wish to add anything there. Do you know of the coffee and chocolate wikis? Jackiespeel 10:45, February 6, 2012 (UTC) I can definitely help with the London Wiki. Along with horticulture, my degree is in English literature and history. So I can help as far as historical and cultural stuff. I know about the coffee wiki...I have not checked out the chocolate wiki. I will be sure to drop by there. B.D. Landry 12:28, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Special pages now updating Hey Jackie. Just to let you know, the Special pages are now updating properly (e.g., ' '). — SpikeToronto 01:59, March 2, 2012 (UTC) hello. can you help me get my zhi tea page included on other pages? specifically, i hoped to see zhi tea included in 'list of tea companies' and 'tea brands' in the united states thanks Categories :"When more of the Wanted pages list was cleared I was going to go for 'Category:Tea-related biographies'" You can put it in for the very first one. You don't need to wait untill you've filled up a category. Better to put a category in, even if this is the first article in it, than to leave an article uncategorized. -- BruceG 23:38, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Request for Help Hi! My name is Lexi and I'm a member of the Wikia Community Development Team. I heard you would like help with reducing your uncategorized and wanted pages- any specific requests? I'm happy to help with anything! LexiLexi (talk) 02:59, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Strange edits Hi old friend! :) I was editing some articles, and I noticed that on some articles where you made an edit, it is light green. I know this sounds starnge, but look at the ChineseTeaArt page. See how it is light green on the place you edited? JuliaPierce 17:18, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :The light green color of some of the text in the Oasis skin indicates that that text is a hyperlink to somewhere else on the wiki, at Wikia, or on the Internet. In the Monobook skin, this is shown as a shade of blue. — SpikeToronto 06:14, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Promote your wiki! When you think the wiki is ready, have a look at ' '. :) — SpikeToronto 00:19, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :When there are a few more 'active contributors' (and more of the articles have been developed beyond WP copies). Jackiespeel (talk) 12:24, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Even if they were all brought up to just being WP copies — with no red links — it would be a wiki worth promoting. I say this because it would gather in one, easy to use place (especially in the Oasis skin), all the tea knowledge of WP. — SpikeToronto 23:34, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :::There is some info not on WP. :) Looking at the pages - I can write a historical article but not a marketing one. Jackiespeel (talk) 11:49, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ... so if anyone fancies taking it on please let me know and we can discuss. Jackiespeel (talk) 20:58, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry but I don't exactly know what you're talking about. JuliaPierce 01:25, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Hello! We noticed the Main Page could use a bit of a refresh, so we're updating the skin, navigation, and adding a new wordmark. Let me know if you have any problems. Thank you! Manny 23:31, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Time to play Hey Jackie! Have a look at User blog:Xean/It's Time To Play. Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 08:00, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Talkback: SpikeToronto — SpikeToronto 10:17, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Scratching head... I'm not yet sure how to proceed in improving this wiki - there's a lot of content to build up. But, to start with, three things do need to be improved: categories, links to wikipedia, and tea companies/councils. Categories: I've got some experience with them from another wiki, and believe I can do a good job with little assistance as soon as I've got a real feel for the wiki. I'm sure you will give me your input on what you think we should have. Links to wikipedia: I don't think we should have them - in my opinion it's best to start with copying and pasting a page's content from wikipedia and then adapting it to this wiki; I'm sure that other users will help with their sources. If we stick to links, people will go "What's the use? I'm going directly to wikipedia". We'll also part with a number of stubs. Councils/companies/etc: same thing. But we should have, in my opinion, a page with a list of all groups, and give a page of their own to those which are more important or have more info about. MinorStoop 11:51, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :You have my vote! All good points. — SpikeToronto 18:46, December 13, 2012 (UTC) The various strands of the discussion should be brought together - they are presently scattered over various talk pages. As I say elsewhere - the problem is the limited number of participants here, and 'Wikipedia is there and why reinvent the wheel?'. It is not my intention merely to create 'a directory of companies' and a 'list of types of teas, tisanes and related topics' - but it is useful to have the basic details set up and then see what people wish to do. Possibly it is only now that the articles that be are being tidied up that 'how TW should develop' could be considered. My particular interests involve the historical aspects (the timelines etc) - what do other people wish to do? Jackiespeel (talk) 19:11, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :For me, the 'list of types of teas, tisanes and related topics' is a major part of what this wiki is about, and while 'a directory of companies' is briefer than what I want to see, there is the point that we should provide probably more about a company than Wikipedia is willing to (There is a question here about notability, too: I have been feuding with other Wikipedia editors on other articles where notability has been challenged, and in a specialized wiki we can assume everything that is relevant is notable!). I think there is room for what each of us wants to see here, even if your interests and mine might differ. -- BruceG (talk) 00:16, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I admit I'm the newbie here, so it'll be a while before I know the wiki well enough to contribute really well. My point is that the pages I was complaining about appear to be little more than redirects to wikipedia - we can do better than that, I think. We should have a good body of information "in-house" and link elsewhere for the details instead of being the other way around. MinorStoop 08:11, December 14, 2012 (UTC) 'When starting a wiki' it is probably easier to create brief articles with a reference to the WP article and then develop than to create everything from scratch. Jackiespeel (talk) 10:17, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::It looks to me we've got our jobs cut out for us - Jackie on the historical topics, BRG on the lists and I on the categories. MinorStoop 17:35, December 14, 2012 (UTC) And SpikeToronto? Jackiespeel (talk) 22:07, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :That's for him to say, I guess. MinorStoop 07:53, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Conversation relocated Hi Jackie! I’ve closed the discussion at WikiTea talk:Community Portal#Developing the Wiki and relocated it to its own page at WikiTea:To-do list, which places it elsewhere in the Project namespace. If you would prefer a different page name (for example, WikiTea:Wiki development), just let me know what you want, and I’ll take care of it. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 17:01, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :I said to the effect that it could be put anywhere suitable - and simpler to have all the discussion in one place rather than going round the several talk places repeating itself. Jackiespeel (talk) 21:21, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Has that not been achieved by putting it at WikiTea:To-do list? — SpikeToronto 10:38, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ::'Summarising previous comments' :) Jackiespeel (talk) 13:21, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Blocking, deleting, etc. Hey Jackie! I changed some blocks and page deletions you did recently. I’d love to meet up with you in WikiTea’s chatroom one day and go over it all with you. Let me know when it would be convenient and we can get together. — SpikeToronto 15:17, December 19, 2012 (UTC) P.S. The chatroom is located at ' '. If you’re still working in the Monobook skin, then the chatroom is located at http://tea.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=oasis. — SpikeToronto 15:17, December 19, 2012 (UTC) interesting wiki Response Hi Jack. I'm glad I could help this wiki! Is there anything I could do better? This is UglyTurtle, Signing off. 21:46, March 14, 2013 (UTC)